Trouble
by x-Sepent-Dragon-x
Summary: Kairi's got some trouble. She's gotta find Sora, Riku, Donald, AND Goofy, save the world from all the Heartless and Nobodies, and, on top of all that, she's at the top of the Organization's Most Wanted Persons list. I. SUCK. AT. SUMMARIES. Redid Chapter 6
1. The Trouble Begins And His Name Is Axel

**Author's Note:** story by my cousin. I am even worse than her at this. ALL TYPES OF REVIEWS WELCOME! Yes, that does include flames. I'm not the one who'll care.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

------------------

**"OH MY GOD!" **said a red head, wearing a pink and white mini-dress.

"What happened, Kairi?" asked Selphie.

"A new world has appeared maybe Sora's there..."

"Maybe, but there is a chance that it could be-"

"ROXAS!"

"Who's roxas?"

"Um, nobody?"

"I was going to say Riku."

"Oh, right Riku I forgot about him I have to find them..."

"But you won't. Too bad you have to kiss Riku goodbye," said a man in a black cloak.

"What do you mean, and who are you?" Kairi asked.

"The name's Axel. A-x-e-l. Got it memorized?"

"Okay, that's a good name, but what did you do to Riku?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out."

"Wait!"

"Bye bye."

"Does this mean that we'll never see Riku or Sora again?" 

"No, I'll find them in about five minutes..."

"KAIRI! NOW!"

"Fine, fine, I'll go, but I have to-"

"KAIRI!"

"Okay, but, I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!"

"Um, what did you say?" asked Wakka.

"Nothing, bye.

"Thank goodness."

"What was that all about?" asked Tidus.

"Nothing, you guys. Now just go home and pretend like you didn't see this. Run along."

"But, but, but-"

"GO HOME!"

"Okay."

"Kairi, I hope you find them..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, it says on the map that I have to go to Twilight Town. How am I supposed to get there?" Kairi asked herself.

"Well help you well help you." said a strange, rather monotonous voice.

"Who are you and where are you?"

"Above you." said a very high-pitched voice.

"Huh? Oh! What are the three of you doing here?"

"We're sprites." said a tiny blonde girl who was floating in the air, suspended by two wing type things which was really just the ends of her scarf, "I'm Rikku, this is Yuna, and that's Paine, and we're here to help you."

"Okay, what are you going to help me with?"

"Well, we heard that you are going to look for Sora and Riku, is that right?" said a brunette, with two tiny wings, coming out from the bottom of her ponytailish thing, and one blue eye, and one green one, Yuna.

"Yes, yes! Where are they?"

"We don't know," said a girl who looked like a goth, with tiny little black wings, the monotoned voice, Paine."But we'll help you get from world to world, that's all-"

"Unless you can give us treasure!" Yuna and Rikku interupted, in unison.

"Okay..."

"Cheer up! I'm sure you'll find them soon! But for know we'll bring you to Twilight Town. Ready girls? 1, 2, 3!" Rikku exclaimed excitedly.

"Huh? Where did they go?" Kairi asked herself, confused.


	2. To Twilight Town!

**Disclaimer: **everything belongs to Square and Disney.

"So your saying Sora came through Twilight Town, and those dweebs saw him, and not us. That sucks. Why didn't we get to see him to toughen him up?" said Seifer.

"Relax. Wait until later." said Fuu.

"Fine. I cant wait to get him in struggle."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, are you going to sign up for struggle?" asked Olette.

"Yeah, I guess so. I want to defeat Seifer, if I can." said Hayner.

"That's the spirit Hayner." said Pence.

"I'm going to sign up right now."

clunkbang

"Oh my gosh! Who are you hurry call Hayner!"

"Hello? Wake up! Wake up!"

"Where am I?"

"Your in Twilight Town."

"Oh, I'm Kairi."

"Hi, I'm Hayner, this is Olette, and that is Pence."

"This is the usual spot and..."

"Wait! Have you met a guy named Sora?"

"Yeah, he went by two hours ago."

"Hayner shouldn't you go sign up for struggle?" asked Pence.

"Struggle? Whats struggle?"

"It's when you have a foam sword, you hit people until time runs out and then the person with the most balls wins."

"Cool. Can I come? I think it'll be fun."

"Yeah!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''Okay, here we are here's the sign up sheet.''

''Alright, this is going to rock!''

"Hey, you guys, want some sea salt ice cream?"

"Alright, we'll take 4."

"What's sea salt ice cream?"

"It's really tasty."

"Well, I guess I should be going."

"Uh, wait, what about struggle?" asked Hayner.

"Maybe next time, but I promise."

"Okay, but how are you going to get to your next destination?" asked Pence.

"We'll do it! Ready girls? 1, 2, 3.!" Yuna.

"Not again."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Radiant Garden Meeting Tifa And Yuffie

"A new world called Radiant Garden has appeared. And it says that I have to go to Ansem's study..."

"How am I supposed to get to Ansem's study? Wait, why am I talking to myself?" Kairi asked herself, "Probably 'cause I have no one else to talk to-great! Just great! Now I'm answering myself! God!"

"Okay, you know what, I'm talking to myself and the door is right in front of me. How stupid!"

"Hi, I'm Tifa Lockhart, and I'm looking for a girl named Kairi. You know her?" said a tall girl with semi-long black hair, and wearing all black, with black leather gloves, startling Kairi.

"Your looking at her."

"Queen Minnie told me to find you, 'cause she knew that I'd be able to..."

"Why?"

"I dunno, that's the problem. But I **do** know that she said we have to go to the castle after I found you."

"Alright, but I just got here shouldn't you show me where it is?" 

No, it's not in Radiant Garden, so let's just go."

"Fine."

"KAIRI! KAIRI! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Tifa, did you here that?"

"Yeah, that was Yuffie. She must still be looking for you."

"Let's go then."

"Looks like we don't need to." Tifa said, just as a girl with short black hair, and holding a four-pointed shuriken came walking up.

"Oh, hi Tifa, hi strange girl that I dont know, got to find Kairi later."

"Wait! I am Kairi!"

"Oh, okay, I'm Yuffie did you guys know that we take you to-"

"Queen Minnie, yes I already knew."

"Okay, how are we gonna get there?"

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Paine.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN! THAT IS REALLY GETTING OLD!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. To Disney Castle! Away!

**Author's Note:** ok, even though I'm not the author, I just wanted to say this: the story is LAME. I know that that may sound mean, but it's true, and I know that no one likes this, so why I even bother, I have no clue. All I did to contribute to this story was editting, and I'm not so sure I even did a good job on it at all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, I'm guessing this is Disney Castle?" Kairi asked, more to Tifa than to Yuffie.

"Yeah, it's really big!" replied Yuffie.

"Okay, lets go in." said Tifa.

"Hello Kairi, Tifa and Yuffie welcome to Disney Castle. I'm Queen Minnie Mouse, and I have something important to tell you girls." said a short woman, with two huge round ears.

"What is it your majesty?" Tifa asked.

"Because Sora, Donald, and Goofy are busy somewhere else, you three will have to take their places and save all the world from the darkness, Kairi's taking Sora's place, Tifa's taking Donald's place, and Yuffie, because you have a four-pointed shuriken, then I will add an extra weapon, seeing as how your taking Goofy's place, I'll make it a shield." the Queen explained.

"Super mega ultra cool!" Yuffie shouted.

"And Tifa, scince you don't use a weapon, you get to learn magic." Queen Minnie said.

"Okay then...but, I don't need a weapon, 'cause I use my fists, and my gloves are my weapons..." Tifa stated.

"And Kairi, I'm sorry, but I don't have any weapons for you. Now go save the worlds."

"Off to Olympus Colliseum!" Tifa said. 

"Ready girls? 1, 2, 3!" Rikku this time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone turned to look at the screaming Kairi, who was banging her head against the wall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Olympus Collesium Kairi Gets A Keyblade!

**Author's Note: **OK, so this story I can assure you is not going to have any updates 'till August. Whether or not you care, really doesn't matter to me, but still...Anyways, I will defanitely try to get this story to have longer, and, hopefully, more detailed chapters, and that's all so, ON WITH THE GODDAMN STORY!!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, here we are." Kairi stated.

"Wait, aren't those heartless?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah, I think I should run. What...it..it's a keyblade!"

"Wow, a keyblade chose you...I'm so jelous."

"Right. Let's fight. Tifa? Yuffie?"

_Flashback_

"Wha-Gimme a break Kairi," said a kid with crazy spikey brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Sora you lazy bum, I knew I'd find you snoozing around here," Kairi said.

"And your just as lazy as he is," said a kid with silver hair, and bright blue/green eyes.

"You've noticed," Kairi answered.

_End Flashback_

"Remember those moments, and now, _poof _their gone." said an ominous voice.

"What...who's that?" Kairi asked the ominous voice.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know, but you froze." said Kairi.

"It was _you_ that froze." said Yuffie.

"Girls, no fighting." Tifa stated sternly.

"Hi, I'm Hercules and you are?" asked a guy with huge muscles, as he approached the three.

"Kairi.."

"Tifa, and..."

"Yuffie!"

"Hey, can you help me find someone?" Herc asked.

"Sure, just tell us who it is that your looking for," Kairi answered.

"It's Meg, she just dissapeared."

"Who's Meg, and what does she look like?"

"She's a red head, and she weares a purple dress."

"Okay, where do last remember seeing her?"

"Um, well she was cheering for me in the colleseum, and when I looked at her the first time she was there, and I looked at her the seconed time and she was gone."

"All right, lets start in the colleseum." Tifa said.

"Alright so befor we go what row was she in?" Yuffie asked.

"Row thirteen."

"Alright, let's go!" Kairi said.

"Okay, where do you think your going? The colluseim is closed." said a strange short goat-man.

"Well we were sent by Hercules." said Yuffie.

"Prove it."

"Meg just disapeared, and she was in row thirteen."

"Okay fine, go in, but don't start fighting untill the crowd's here."

"Um, we're not going to fight."

"Kay, row 13." said Tifa.

"I found something. It's a red hair strand. Meg must have been sitting here!" said Yuffie.

Then, all of a sudden from out of no where, come a big black hole looking thing. It then sucked the three girls in, sending them to wherever Meg dissapeared to.

"What? Where are we going?" Yuffie asked.

"Girls, I spotted Meg. I'll show you where." Tifa said.

"Alright, let's go." Kairi said.

"MEG! OVER HERE!" Yuffie screamed.

"Oh, um, who are you?" Meg asked, startled.

"I'm Kairi, this is Tifa, and thats Yuffie," Kairi introduced.

"Hi, your here to rescue me right? So have any ideas of how to get out of here?"

"Tifa, I think that if you use your magic on that wall then it'll brake, and it'll let us out."

"Okay then, FIRE!" Tifa yelled.

"It worked!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Let's go, wait, so Hercules is right there-oh my god! So we did that and Hercules was right in front of us! Wow, this sucks."Yuffie said.

"MEG!" Herc shouted.

"Wonder boy!" Meg screamed.

"Well, our work here is done. Oh, wait! There's that thing. It's a key..key...keyhole," Kairi said. "The keyhole is locked but we got to go to another world to get one step closer to Sora and Riku."

"Okay then, what's the next world?" Yuffie asked.

"The next world is...Atlantica!" Tifa replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Welcome To Atlantica! Leaving So Soon?

**Author's Note: **I am promissing to make longer, more detailed, more exciting, chapters...and they'll make more sense, too! ok, on to the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**I forgot to mention, in this story, Tifa and Yuffie are both Kairi's age, so around, 15 maybe? I dunno, anyways, on to the story! not that any one out there really cares...probably...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow Kairi...now I know why you hate that so much..." said a very confused, and dizzy Yuffie Kisaragi.

"Yeah...that was really wierd..."Tifa agreed.

"Glad you agree," Kairi started. "Now-"

"OH MY GOD!!! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED!!!!!!!??"

"YUFFIE!!!! Please...don't scream like that..." Tifa asked, trying her hardest to remain calm and patient with the crazy, hyper-active ninja girl.

"But...she's right...what did happen...?" Kairi asked.

"I dunno...I suppose we were transformed or something...because now we can breathe underwater, and we also have tails..." Tifa tries to explain, but isn't very convincing.

"Wow...so now we're mermaids!?" Kairi asked.

"I guess so..." said Tifa.

"WOW!!!!! THAT'S DAMN AWESOME!!!!!!!!"

"YUFFIE!!!!! WHAT did I say about YELLING!!!!!???"

"OH! So _I'm _not allowed to yell, but you are!? Is _that _what your saying!?"

"YES!! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M SAYING!!!"

"WILL YOU TWO _STOP IT!!!!!!!_" Kairi yelled.

"Sorry Kairi..."Tifa and Yuffie answered in unison.

The trio had appeared in a cave filled with a random assortment of things. All of a sudden, though, another mermaid, a crab, and a yellow and blue fish came swimming their way.

"And you would be...?" the mermaid asked politely.

"Erm, I'm Tifa, and you would be?"

"I'm Ariel, this is Flounder," she indicated to the blue and yellow fish, "and Sebastian." she said, whike gesturing towards the crab, who swan forwards, apparently to greet the new comers.

"Who are these two, and how did you get here?" the crab, Sebastian, asked them.

"Kairi, and-" Kairi started.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'M THE GREEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAT NINJA!!!!! YUUUUUUUUUUUUFFIE KISARAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIII!" Yuffie finished.

"Yes, well, that's who they are, and as for how we got here, we're not entirely sure, but, ummmmmmmmm...Kairi, do you know if we can call the YuRiPa now? And for that matter, uhhhh...how?" Tifa asked.

"WE'RE HERE!!!" Yuna and Rikku said, and Paine just nodded to each and every one of them.

"Well, you're here 'cause we thought we'd like to put you here!" Rikku beamed.

"Yeah! Like she said!" Yuna said cheerfully.

"No, it's because we knew they," she pointed to Sabastian, Flounder, and Ariel, "were coming here, and we also knew that you," she pointed to Yuffie, Tifa, and Kairi, "needed to meet them." Paine concluded reasonably.

"Yeah!" said Yuna.

"Oh! And about how you guys transformed, we decided to change you on your way here, 'cause we knew it'd help you!" Rikku beamed.

"Well, it was Paine's idea."

"And Rikku said you all'd suit being mermaids, because you're all already humans-" Paine started, but was cut off by Rikku and Yuna's cheery exclamation.

"AND THEY'RE GIRLS!!!!!!!!!"

"And you're all girls, so it's obvious that we wouldn't make you mer-men, right?" Paine continued as though she was not interupted.

"Yupyup! 'Kay, let's go now, LATER TATERS!" Rikku, once again, beamed.

"BYE!!! AND GOOD LUCK!!!" Yuna said.

"See ya." said Paine simply.

10 minutes later...

"Oh, Kairi can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it Ariel?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could keep my father occupied for a while...I have to, uh, go somwhere."

"OK then, we'll do it, right gang?"

"Right!" said Tifa and Yuffie.

"Breathing, In the same sequence, While trying to make sense-"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU SINGING!!!???"

"BITCH! WHY CAN'T I SING? Unless...you think I'm horrible...?"

"NO! Tifa, your not horrible...but I know you know someone who is..."

"Yuffie, spill, who?"

"Strife. Cloud Strife." Yuffie said, in a mock-deep voice, impressing the chocobo-headed, freak.

"Who's Cloud?" Kairi finally spoke up, after finishing her interigation of Ariel, and letting her go.

"A friend...Yuff doesn't like him much though..."

"He's too serious all the time! He needs to loosen up!"

"Yes, I know, I agree, now...where is Ariel going?"

"She wouldn't say..." Kairi responded, trying to think of why the red-headed mermaid wouldn't want to see her father.

"I think we should follow her." Yuffie suggested.

"Yeah, great idea," Yuffie looked proud to hear Tifa say that." And then we get caught, and then she never trusts us again...and besides, what if there are Heartless around, near the castle?"

"Well then, why don't we split up?" Kairi asked.

"Huh?"

"Well, I wanna meet the king, Yuffie, you wanna follow Ariel, and Tifa, you wanna look for Heartless, so, let's all go do that."

"Best idea I've heard all day." Tifa said.

"Yup, me too!" Yuffie grinned.

'Well then, let's meet back where we came from in one hour, everyone got that?" Tifa assigned everyone a watch.(Yes, even though they wouldn't work underwater, they do in my story!)

"Got it!"

"Ready..."

"Wait...what are we gonna say?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah...we need a name for ourselves." Kairi agreed.

"I got one already, woman empowerment, and totally kicks ass! I've been thinking on it for a while now, scince we first arrived here..."

"So, for like half an hour?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah, I guess...Ready?"

"One," Yuffie started.

"Two," Kairi continued.

"Three!" the two said in unison, just before Tifa said: "Terrific Trio Of Wonderful Women!" and then she winked at them. "Or 'Double T O Double W' for short."

"Why not 'TTOWW'?" Yuffie asked.

"Whatever we want, right?" Kairi assumed.

"Yuppers!" Tifa stated, suddenly EXTREMELY giddy, and hyper.

"Too late to follow her...and Heartless are no where to be seen..." Yuffie sighed, clearly dissapointed.

"Yupyup! Time to go!" Rikku suddenly appeared from out of no where.

"Okay then, where to next?" Kairi asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Do you really wanna know?" Yuna asked as if she was slightly frightened.

"YES PLEASE!" 'TTOWW' screamed.

Quietly and gravely, almost in audible, Paine said in a slow, scary voice: "Halloween Town."

DUUUUHHHDUUUUHHHDUUUHHH!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Weren't We Going To Halloween Town?

**Author's Note:** I AM planning to put in couples, but I don't know what, for sure, besides Sora/Kairi, and if anyone out there care's for this stoy, and if you have any ideas(couples, mainly), and I will do my best to incorperate(is that even how you spell it?) them, that's alll.!!!

**P.S.** also, rating was changed for a, slight bit more language use, thanks for understanding!

**Disclaimer:** if I were to own anything KH, or FF related(besides copies of the games, and action figures) then I would be too happy about that, that I wouldn't be writing this story.

Kairi, Tifa and Yuffie all landed in a heap, on a ever-white, snow-covered hill, freezing, doubtlessly, and dizzy from the fall.

"Wha-what happened?" Kairi asked, tentatively.

"Dunno, we WERE tryin' ta send y'all to Halloween Town, guess we got caught up in the mix." Rikku decided that that, somehow, made sense.

A long, heavy sigh was the very last thing to be heard, before Yuffie boke everyone's eardrums, yet again.

"OHMYGOD!!!!!!!!!! I SEE BRIGHT, CHEERFUL, COLORLY, CHRISTMAS-NESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Okay, so maybe she did MORE than break their eardrums, no one really seemed to care much fo it though, not even Tifa, who wassitting right beside her, causing Yuffie to be yelling in her ear.

"Could you, PLEASE, tell me where we are!" Yuna demanded of her 2-year-younger cousin.

"I suppose, we could be in, uhhhh, ummmm, ahhhh-"

"Christmas Town." Paine finishe-said, for her.

"YEAH! THERE! But, wait, why there?" confusion was evident on Rikku's face, and in her tone.

"We were trying to get to the town of Halloween, a holiday, and we wound up in a town dressed in Christmas, in the middly of July, no less, and Christmas is another holiday, so therefore, I just assumed-"

"Never assume, 'cause then you make an ASS, out of YOU and ME! HA!" Rikku seemed to deem this, er, 'witty' remake triumphant.

"That we were in either Christmas Town, or some place that was utterly, insanely in love with Christmas, and I thought that the first one made more sense." Paine finished, as though she were never interrupted.

"That makes a hell of a lot more sense than anything I could ever come up with." Tifa finally spoke up, after realizing that the were answering all her questions.

"Well then, where do we go, and what do we do, now?" Yuna asked, for some strange reason enlightened by the trouble Rikku had caused.

"WE leave now, THEY do what they want." Paine said, indicating to Yuna, Rikku and herself with the emphasized 'WE' and to Tifa, Yuffie, and Kairi, on the emphasized 'THEY'.

"Okie-dokie then, bye guys!" Rikku span, then vanished.

"See ya!" Yuna winked, spun, dissapered.

"Hn." Paine looked at them, nodded, spun, and finally dematerialized.

"Well this sucks, whaddo we do now!?" Kairi took on Yuffie's job of complaining.

"LET'S GO SEE SANA!" Yuffie sai-no, screamed.

"A.) it's 'S-A-N-T-A, Santa, and B.) Kairi, what do you think?" Tifa said/asked.

"YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES!" Kairi suddenly got excited.

"Then we can probably find a place to rest, and hopefully sleep." Tifa yawned.

"LET. US. GO!" Kairi, and Yuffie exclaimed in unison.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Till next time!


	8. Lock, Shock, And Barrel, Who're They?

**Author's Note:**** I have no idea where this story is gunna go, I'm just making it up as I go along, so here's one to wingin' it!**

**Disclaimer: I would almost kill to own KH/FF series... (series-es?)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Is here good?" Yuffie asked, sitting in a pile of snow, just outside the town.

"Prolly not, we'd still be in the snow, and cold...let's look for somewhere _in _the town..." Kairi said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I agree with Kairi, what about you?" Tifa asked, knowing either way, majority rules, so they won anyway.

"...Fine..." Yuffie groaned/sighed.

As the trio walked into the town, the couldn't help but notice that most of the townsfolk were awefully _short_. And when Kairi pointed it out, slightly immaturely, earning her a response of: "They're probably elves, then." from Tifa.

When they reached the largest building in the town, Yuffie ran, well, more like sprinted, into the door.

"Are you okay!?" Kairi asked.

"Watch it, you'll hurt yourself." Tifa said stiffly, walking straight past Kairi, who was hunched over Yuffie's pained form.

"WOW! YOU'RE MEAN!" Yuffie screamed at her.

"I know." was the simplest reply that came.

Tifa opened the door, as Kairi helped Yuffie stand up again. When the door opened, Kairi gasped, Tifa stared, and Yuffie's face looked like this OoO(eye, mouth, eye, If you didn't get it), as she sat with her ass on the cold, snowy ground.

The inside of the building was litterally _**nothing**_ like the outside. The walls were bright red, and there was colourful, Christmassy, fun, wonderfully cheery things, that made Yuffie want X-mas to be that day, as they stood, watching the elves make toys, for their holiday a few months from then. Tifa then inspected the 'door' closely, and found that it was just a boarded up window.

"Woah..." was all Kairi could manage to say, as she watched the elves make all her and her Destiny Islands friends favorite toys, and even some that she had never seen before, **ever**.

"Yeah..." Yuffie sighed dreamily, picturing herself playing with all of those toys, in a room, all alone...with no one to bother her...

"I know what you mea-" Tifa was cut off as she was shoved to the side by a little girl wearing a light purple witch costume, and a light green mask.

"WATCH IT!" some boy in a red devil costume, and a matching red mask said to them.

"We're doing a job for Mister Oogie Boogie" a kid wearing a black outfit, that was obviously made to look like a skeleton, with matching skull mask, who had slightly too much candy last Halloween, said to them.

"Oogie...Boogie?" Kairi asked, not quite sure what to say.

"That's what he said, buuuuut..." Tifa started, too confused to figure out the rest of her sentence.

"He doesn't sound too good, if you ask me..." Yuffie said, shaking slightly.

"Don't worry about it Yuffie, I doubt he's any of our problem, but...if we ever were to fight him, I think we'd take him, without even breaking a sweat." Tifa said, trying to calm down her slightly younger friend. "Right, Kairi?" she asid, looking for backup.

"H-huh? What-OH! Oh, o-of course we could Yuffie, any day." Kairi said, not really paying attention. "What do you think those kids were doing, and how _old_ are they?"

"My guess, around 10, but I'm no real expert, and I dunno, wanna follow 'em?" Tifa answered her, shifting her gaze towards Yuffie as she said the last part.

"_**YES!YES!YES!**_" Yuffie screamed, litteraly at the top of her lungs.

"Let's go, before we lose 'em!" Kairi said, draging the other two along with her, into the building, through the window.

When they found the kids, they were standing at a tree, with a big orange and black sack filled to the brim with, whatever was in it.

"Ughh, he's so heavy." the skeleton kid complained.

"Shut up Barrel, your complaining isn't doing Oogie Boogie any good!" the devil kid 'scolded.'

"Neither is your whining, Lock." the witch girl said.

"Well at least _I_'m doing something to help Oogie Boogie, Shock!" the skull kid- Barrel- said.

"Well, I have to open the door!" the witch girl- Shock- said.

"And I'm the one who has to, errrrr...just shut up, and let's go!" the devil kid- Lock- said.

"Who's Oogie Boogie!?" Yuffie jumped up and screamed.

"_**NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!**_" the 3 kids screamed at once.

"HEY! DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Kairi stepped in.

"Kairi...Yuffie..." Tifa sighed/groaned from her hiding spot. "Whatever, where are you three headed to?" she asked, adressing the kids.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Done, 'cause, I'm bored, and can't think of any more now, BYE!**


	9. Entering Halloween Town! YIPEEE!

**Author's Note:**** And she's back, with no real ideas yet...maybe next week...Well, whatever, I have nothing to say really, 'cept:**

**Disclaimer:**** I do **_**NOT**_** own Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy, they belong to Square/Disney**

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"This door here leads to-"

"SHADDUP!" Lock and Shock interuppted Barrel.

"Why? It's not like it really matters, right?" Kairi asked them.

"If it doesn't matter, then why do you wanna know so bad!?" Lock said.

"Uhhhh...help?" she whispered, hoping Tifa had a good answer for them.

"Well, we're not from around here, and...We don't really wanna stay in Christmas Town, inless we have to, and scince you seem to know where this door here leads, we wanna know if it'd be more...suitable there, than here?" Tifa asked, not quite sure if the response was sufficient.

"Hmmmmm...Okay, the door leads to Halloween Town!" Shock yealled, excitedly.

"Okay, thanks!" Yuffie smiled at them, as they left through the door.

"Halloween Town's the place we were supposed to be going to, right!?" Kairi asked.

"Yup, and it sounds to me like there could be trouble there, with those mean kids running around!" Tifa said.

"AWESOME! NOW LET'S JUST GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuffie s-c-r-e-a-m-e-d!

The trio walked through the door, but got sucked down, then barfed back up again in a new, darker, warmer town, and they were all dressed differently. Yuffie's outfit was looked like a girl scout's, Kairi was dressed in Naminé's outfit, and Tifa was dressed like a witch.

"COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE'RE DRESSED IN COSTUMES!!!!!!!!!! HALLOWEEN COSTUMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Zexion? Demyx? Who're You?

**Author's Note: I...can only wish that I could have even a fraction of a good imagination...I think...I don't even know what the hell I'm saying...ANYWAY!:**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I really would need to have a LOAD of to get KH/FF...THAT, **_**OR**_** I'd need to have had an imagination, to start the series(es?), and that's something I ****OBVIOUSLY**** do NOT have...**

"That's strange...Is there...magic...about this place...?" Tifa asked herself, clearly confused by the group's change in attire.

"Dunno, maybe...But I sure as hell like it!" Kairi sounded a bit too excited when she said that, so it almost sounded fake...almost...

"Kairi, are you okay...?" Yuffie asked, 'cause, for SOME reason, she was the only one to notice Kairi's sadness.

"FINE! I-I-I-I'm fine! Just worried, is all..." Kairi looked down, as though she was gonna cry. "Because, if we don't find Sora, then-"

"You will. I can tell. You will." some mysterious guy, in a cloak not un-like Axel's, said.

"WHO ARE YOU!? YOU WORK WITH AXEL! DON'T YOU! Or...DO YOU KNOW HIM, AT LEAST!!" Kairi was screaming, and the others were thanking GOD that there was no one else around, to attract attention.

"I'm Demyx, a-HEY! ZEXION! GET OUT HERE!"

"Fine," a guy came out of the shadows behind a tree, book in hand, reading.

"Y-you...you were standing there..._reading_...this WHOLE TIME!!" The first guy, Demyx, said/yelled/asked.

"No."

"OH! THANK-"

"I was _sitting_ there, reading, this whole time."

"I hate you."

"I know."

"HELLO!! DID YOU FORGET WE WERE HERE!!" Kairi screamed.

"Yeah, actually, I kinda did...Anyway, this is Zexion, and we're here to help you find your friends." Demyx said, smiling.

"I will have you know, I was forced here by HIM-" Zexion indicated to Demyx, "-because he thought I should be doing something 'productive'-"here, he used the air quote finger-thingeys, "-for once, instead of just sitting there reading all the time."

"Wow, you **read**!? All the time!?" Yuffie laughed.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Tifa said.

"HOW!!" Yuffie and Demyx shouted at her.

"You don't really wanna know, do you?" Tifa sighed.

"Not really."

"NO!"

"Thought so." Tifa heaved a long, heavy sigh. "Kairi, whadda we do now?"

"Dunno..." Kairi looked on the verge of tears.

"Calm yourseves, you two. We gotta get to Twilight Town." Zexion explained.

"AGAIN!?" Kairi screamed.

"You didn't go where you were supposed to, though."

"Oh...Damn it!"

"Soooooo...how're we gonna get there?" Demyx asked.

"You're an idiot." Demyx opened his mouth to respond, but Zexion continued before he had the chance. "We heve to use the darkness."

"OH! Right, heheh, sorry." Demyx put his hand out to the air, and a portal of darkness opened. "Let's go, it'll be perfectly safe."

"O-okay..." Kairi said, nervously.

"Hey, it's better than YuRiPa's method of transportation." Tifa attempted to look on the bright side.

"COOL!!" Yuffie screamed, running through the portal. Zexion followed.

"You guys comin'?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah." The two girls stepped into the portal, and Demyx came in after them, closing the portal.


	11. Odd ArgumentTurned Casual Conversation

**Author's Note: **I'm now _seriously_ hoping to make this story more interesting, (for those few of you who care), and: Tifa's thoughts, _Yuffie's thoughts_, **Kairi's thoughts**, _**Demyx's thoughts**_, _Zexion's thoughts_...now foooooooooooooor!:

**Disclaimer:** I wish...

--

(One trip through Darkness later...)

"Here we are!"

"Yay..."

"What's your problem?"

"Nuthin'"

"THEN WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU BEING SO GODDAMN EMO!!"

"'Cause I am..."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!"

"..." 

"..."

"..."

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!!"

Can't you just guess at who the two arguing parties are? Because if you can't, then your _probably_ just a dumbshit(author's opinion, take no heed to it, I'm like that to everybody).And, just for you 'special' dumbshits out there, it's Demyx, Zexion, Demyx, Zexion, Demyx, Zexion, Demyx, Zexion, Demyx, Zexion, Demyx, respectively.

"He...didn't...say anything...though..." Kairi thought, confusion evident.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER!!"

"Why are you so mad, anyways?" inquired Tifa.

"Who, me? Mad? I'm not mad. I'm perfectly sane."

"That's not what I meant. And before you say anything, you know you know what I **really** meant, so you can't say anything to that, and I already know that that was just some smart-ass remark said to make me seem/feel/look stupid, and/or make me feel like a joke. And if that _**is**_, infact, the way you feel, then I find this conversation to be over, because in my eyes, and Yuffie and Kairi's, from the look of it, I have already won this debate." triumphant. Though, Demyx is _far_ too stubborn to give up _**that **_easily.

"Yeah, well...whatever, it doesn't matter. Also, I never get mad, angry, upset, pissed, or whatever the hell you wanna call it, and neither does Zexi, _**OR**_ Axel, 'cause we're Nobodies." Changing the subject... How clever...

"What's a Nobody?" Wow. Yuffie sure was quiet up 'till now, huh?

"A blank, soulless, non-existent, emotionless embodiment of life. In other, simpler words, we are the bodies that remain after the Heartless leave to roam free." the ever informative Zexion supplied an answer sufficient to all brains, however simple or complicated.

"So, you mean Heartless are you Hearts, and Nobodies are the bodies? Then... Why are they called Heartless, if what they actually _are_ are just hearts...? And... Same with the Nobodies...?" God. She **really** didn't pay much attention to KHI, don't you agree...?

"Because Ansem didn't know that Nobodies were created as well, therefore he didn't know that Heartless were hearts, he just thought that they were Heartless killers... I guess..." Zexion went back to listening to music.(Yeah...I'm now going to cliché, and make some, highlight, SOME, real stuff involved inn the Kingdom Hearts world... if you don't like it, I'm probably not going to do it again, anyway...).

"What're you listening to?" Yuffie practically pounced on the poor, poor Emo boy.

"...Nightwish..."

"OH!... Never heard of 'em."

"I didn't think you would've."

--

Je m'excuse, but, I'm both lazy and can't think of anything as my mind is currently in other places... At the moment. Adieu!


	12. Let's Get To The POINT ALEADY!

Disclaimer: not mine

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking through Twilight Town, chatting idly along the way, the quintet found themselves in a seemingly vacant area, populated only by a two small trios of kids, arguing.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!!!!! YOU'RE NOT BETTER THAN US!!!!!" A blonde boy in green with camo pants shouted/screamed.

"Like it matters what you say. You're thoughts are worthless, just like you." The response spoken was by a kis wearing a hat, a grey jacket, and a blue shirt.

"WHY YOU-"

"HAYNER! Knock it off!" A girl in an orange top said.

"Yeah. There's no point in arguing with him. You're both too stubborn to give up. Just wait until you have omething _really_ good to argue about, and let the dropping it this time add fuel to the fire." Said a slightly overweight kid wearing a red shirt.

"BUT-fine..." The kid now known as 'Hayner' sighed.

"YEAH! 'Cause Seifer's the best, ya know!" Replied a muscle-y kid, in an orange shirt.

"Victory." said a silver-haired girl, monotonously.

And with that comment, the silver-haired girl and muscle-y boy stalked away, lead by the boy supposedly called 'Seifer.' Immediately following the departure, Kairi and Yuffie bounded up to the remaining trio, and started talking.

"Who're you!?" Yuffie screamed/asked.

"I'm Olette. This is Hayner, and that's Pence." The girl said.

"Nice to meet 'cha!" Hayner said.

"Hi!" Pence responded.

"OH! Cool..... Well, I'm Yuffie, and this is Kairi...... Aaaaaand, THAT lady over there's Tifa, and the mullet-haired blonde's Demyx, and the depressed, Emo kid's name is Zexion."

"I already know them, Yuffie..... I was here before." Kairi said, smiling at the farmiliar faces. "And anyway, who're they? And what were you fighting about?"

"That was Seifer, with the hat, Rai was the other guy, and Fuu's the girl. And we were just fighting because I told 'im I'd totally kick his ASS in Struggle on Friday." Hayner said.

"Struggle? What day's it today?" Yuffie asked Hayner, then the slowly approaching Tifa.

"Struggle's a tournament, where you have to collect orbs while fighting someone. Whoever has the most orbs when the time's up wins." Pence explained.

"And it's Wednesday." Tifa said.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAN WE STAY AND WATCH THE STRUGGLE!!!!!?????" Yuffie screamed.

"But then we might be too late to find Sora!" Kairi said, mortified at he thought.

"You know Sora!? We totally saw him, just before we first met you!!!" Hayner seemed excited, oddly, for someone who was just sulking three seconds ago.

"YOU SAW HIM!? WHERE IS HE!!!!!?????" Kairi screamed, shaking he poor boy so hard his head was banging back and forth.

"They don't know. We do. That's the whole reason we're here." Zexion said, making the excited girl jump with momentary fright.

"Wait a sec..... We told you this before.... Remember...?" Pence said/asked.

"Oh, yeah..." Kairi blinked.

"Can we hurry this up? We have to get to the mansion, and I'm _really_ not in the mood to deal with this chatty-talky bullshit." Zexion said, walking in a seemingly random direction.

"What's up with you? Why're you being so rude? And you don't have emotions, so how can you be in **ANY **mood at all?" Yuffie asked, remembering his little 'Nobody' explanation.

"Because I just want to get back to my library to finish this book, then get some food and sleep..... But, most importantly, isolation."

"What's 'ice-oh-lay-shon'?"

"It means being alone...... preferably in my room, and possibly listening to some good music..."

"OH!OH!OH! I CAN DO THAT!!!!!" Demyx shouted at his friend.

"You can do what?"

"Good music."

"Let's hear it, then..."

Demyx then commenced singing some random song that he and Zexion enjoyed evenly(I'll let you figure out which one, 'cause I can't think of one...). When he finished, he looked over to the intellectual boy, awaiting a reaction.

"..."

"What?"

"You ruined it."

"Ruined what?"

"The song, idiot..."


End file.
